Train
Story When a train gos off without an driver as it is an newly built train,An serial killer enters as an passenger.Then a relaxing ride turns into a terrifying death ride as they must escape from the killer til they manage to get the train to stop. Plot Laurie Brown is going on a train ride with the very new train which has no driver.She meets her old freind Jane,Who is too going on the ride.However,Unknowen to them,A man is watching them with an evil grin on his face. Laurie sits down onto her carrage.She phones her stepmother Ann that she is on her train.Meanwhile,Jane is unpacking.Unknowen to her,A man sneaks in and stares at her for five minutes.Then,The man raises his axe and hits her right in the face.Laurie then knocks on Jane's door.When there is no answer,Laurie walks away and meets Waitor Ryan Tomsone. Ryan shows Laurie where the lounge is.Laurie then relaxes down and reads her book.However,When she turns into an certain page,It has blood written on is,Saying,I know you killed your dad.Laurie throws her book away and is shocked.When Laurie was driving one night with her dad,He askes her is he did the loo.She let him outside and she pushed him away accidently. Meanwhile,The killer enters an kitchen and sees Cook Harry dent.Harry turns around and sees the killer.Harry trys to run outside,But the killer grabs him and slashes his throat,Killing him. Lauire meets couple Garry and Zoey.They say that someone managed to escape prison.Then,The lights go out and back on.A man named Frank is dead and all the pasengars are shocked.In them are Diane,Michael,Sarah and Jimmy.Ryan says that he smelled a funny smell in Jane's room.Laurie runs to Jane's room and sees Jane lying there dead.Her eyes are missing. Meanwhile,Sarah and Jimmy make out in a room away from the others.The killer walks in and kills Jimmy.Sarah escapes to the hall and trys to escape to the kitchen.She does but the killer walks in.Sarah hides and finds a window to get out.However,The killer walks right up to her and Sarah does not know.The killer puts the knife into her bum.She screams and the others hear this. Michael is killed when he gos in the room.Diane freaks but Laurie calms her down.Then they leave her in a room.The killer walks in but Diane escapes.Diane runs into Janes room and hides in a closet.The killer opens the closet door and Diane jumbs onto him and runs.Diane then trys to find the others and opens a door.Zoey's lifeless body jumbs onto her and Diane screams.Diane escapes to an nearby room and hides.The killer walks in and stabs her in the neck. Befour the attack on Diane,Zoey,Laurie,Ryan and Garry to the killers carrage.Then,An killer jumbs onto Zoey an cuts her throat.Garry falls down and lets the killer finish him.Ryan and Laurie escape to an room to hide. After the attack on Diane,Ryan and Laurie then relise the train has stopped.However,It is in the middle of an bridge in the water.Ryan and Laurie then find Diane stuffed into an room.The killer walks in and injures Ryan,Making Laurie escape without him. Lauire is in the storage room and finds gas and an lighter.The killer walks in and trys to find her.Laurie is found and Laurie then attacks the killer with a knife.The killer falls down and is dead.Crying,Laurie collapses and stares at him.She turns around and does not notice the killer has woken up.The killer gos up to her silently.Then,Laurie stabs him and gets to the lighter and gas. Laurie then combines them and the train is lighted on fire.Laurie then grabs onto the mask of the killer and relises that it is her father.Laurie then jumbs out an window and falls onto the tracks.Laurie then hides under the part of the train that has not yet caught by the fire.A day later and an rescue team looks for the train.They find half of the train in fire.Laurie then screams and gets out and collapses onto the rescue team. Laurie wakes up in a hospital.She learns that Diane was still alive and might die from blood loss.Laurie then asks the nurse what happened to the killer.The nurse asks what killer.Laurie then describes what happened and then the nurse says that Laurie did the right thing to tell her. Then,The killer was already had an funeral.The killer wakes up and laughs.However he trys to get out and relises that there is no way out.Laurie is then able to walk and sees the grave.Asking why did he try and kill her,The killer relises that she knows who he is.Then he says for the bath of your blood.Laurie screams as the killer manages to escape.